Changing
by forgetMEalways
Summary: when sam leaves hyde he wants jackie back out of love but will they survive?R&R please!
1. Beginging

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's show or any other references

**Changing **

Chapter 1

Hyde walked through the basement door, not expecting to bump into Donna. Poor Hyde didn't even know what was headed his way.

"Hyde you jackass, watch where you're walking" Donna yelled.

"Jeez sorrrry" he replied with sarcasm clearly in his voice.

"Well you should be!"

"And why is that my dear Donna"

"After what you did to Jackie, you should be grateful that I'm talking to you!"

"Yes talking to you _is _such great _pleasure_. I should be grateful that I have you to snap at me 24/7!"

With a big _humph_, Donna walked out the door slamming it shut. Hyde rolled his eyes, got a beer, and sat down in his chair. As he popped open the beer and drank it his thoughts began to wonder and he thought about what Sam had done two days before.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_**LOCATION: Basement TIME: 9 PM**_

"HYDE!" Sam yelled.

Hyde had ignored her question that she so brilliantly thought of in their little fight.

"Hyde! Pay attention when I am talking to you!" yelled a clearly pissed off woman.

"What do you want now Sam?" Hyde said with a sigh.

"I asked you a question! Do you still have feelings for that woman, what's her name? Jackie?"

Hyde was quiet for a moment to consider how he should answer. He wondered whether or not to tell her the truth. He hadn't told anyone, not even Foreman!

"No" he said with a look in his eyes that clearly told Sam exactly how he felt.

"Fine then. I have my answer and I think I'll pack and head out. My brother wants me to live with him and work around him; not to many strip clubs around him so business should be good."

Hyde rolled his eyes and in his head was so grateful that he could have done 100 back flips, but his Zen mask had to stay on till she was gone.

He had wanted her out a long time ago, but didn't know where to send her or what to tell her. He never really loved her and thought it was time for her to leave.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He sighed a sigh that would make Jackie's sighs seem like a mere one second sigh.

He now had to think about something that he could and would do about the _"Jackie" _situation. He no longer has Sam to blame for his "_space_" between Jackie and needed to do something about this. He thought about something he could do and with a cocky grin reached for the phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie had just about had it with Hyde. He had not talked to her in weeks and it bugged her so much that she thought about walking over to Eric's and finding Hyde and slapping him.

Suddenly the front door to her apartment opened and she looked up to see a concerned looking red head.

"Jackie tell me what have you done today?"

"Loads Donna!" she was a terrible liar.

"Yeah sure, no I mean I would believe you and all except for the fact that you were laying in that same position this mourning and that those Doritos are very close to you like it was this mourning!" Donna replied with such pride for know all that.

"Shove it Donna! So was he there?"

"Not when I got there, but he was there right before I left! We bumped into each other and I gave him some choice words."

"Thanks Donna"

A/N: Eric and Donna don't separate in this story!

"Your welcome. Hey since Eric sent me a letter yesterday I think I will go and write him."

"Kay."

As Donna walked out side and left Jackie alone with her book and her phone, Jackie began to think about something she heard two days ago.

_**Flashback**_

"HYDE!"

Jackie sat straight up in her bed and looked out her window.

"What?" she looked around for the cause of her interruption of sleep.

She found it. Sam was yelling at Hyde again and was making sure the whole neighborhood knew about it.

She tried to go back asleep and forget all about it.

Thirty minutes later she heard a door slam and a car start up.

Figuring that is was Hyde running from a defeated fight again she tried to find sleep again. When she heard a woman yell she looked out the window and to her amassment found Sam rearing up her car looking very mad and heading towards the highway.

Jackie was curious but didn't want to bother Hyde, so she simply went back to her sleeping.

_**End Flashback**_

Jackie was tired of waiting for Hyde and suddenly deciding that she needed to move on in her life and was going to take that job that Point Place's TV Station had offered her three days ago.

Suddenly the phone rang. She was so excited about the TV job that she grabbed the phone and answered the call with a simple "Hello!"

"Jacks?" said a voice that sent shivers down her back.

Bad or Good?continue or stop? you chose!


	2. the call

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue!

A/n: thanks for all the reviews and advice! I'm lovin it!

The Choice

"What do you want Hyde?" Jackie said with something in her voice that told him she was very nervous. On the other end of the phone Hyde was smirking and very close to actually smiling. _I can still make her nervous_ he thought.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow."

"Why should I go with you? I gave you my heart then gave it back to me in a small cracked jar that looks like someone bought it from Wal-Mart a few years back!" she practically yelled at him.

"Because I love you and I finally got rid of Sam and I have come to terms with my feelings and it just so happens that my feelings come to you. Plus the fact that I'm sitting here and telling you about how I feel and I would never, never tell any one that. And if it gets me more brownie points I don't have a Zen mask on and I am really red right now!"

"Steven that is so sweet and if I didn't know you better I would totally believe you!" she replied with a since of pride that she could distinguish when he was lying and telling the truth. "But I'm not…ok so I am but it was the only way I could get you to at least halfway to believe me. You do half way believe right?" She paused for a moment and then talked "NO. I don't believe as far as I can through you." Hyde laughed and talked again "Aww come on Mrs. Foreman made those lines up and it took her two whole hours and then another hour to get me to say them and another one to write it all down! You have too believed me. That's really how I feel!"

"Prove it then Mr. Good intensions. Prove to me that you have changed!" she said with hope that he really would prove it to her. "Fine then Mrs. Good Intentions I will prove it to you." Jackie rolled her eyes "Oh yeah and how's that?"

He paused then continued "Easy we will go on a date and then more dates and a lot of phone calls then finally marry and get kids. Of course that whole conceiving kids' part shall be op to me. And then we will slowly be put into the insane institute by the man."

He had obviously thought this up before and said it to himself several times before.

Jackie was stunned and perplexed she could not believe that Steven, her Steven, had just in away offered to marry her. _Quick _she thought _I have to think of something that says that I am only half way interested! _

"If I agree to this will you promise to not talk about other girls? Or the man?" she knew the girls part was really not that hard but the man problem was going to be hard for Hyde. She did want him to work for her.

"Yeah sure ok, you have yourself a deal!" he had been wondering why she did not want him to talk about the man; probably some girly reason that only Foreman would get. He'd ask Foreman later.

"So where do you wanna go tomorrow, the mall, the Hub, movies, Sizzler, or any other gay place?" Hyde asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea on where to go and what to do. Unfortunately for you though I don't think that I'll tell you till we're there!" she know had the upper hand.

_Damn! _"That's cool. So see you tomorrow?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah tomorrow, bye pudding pop!"

"Bye Jacks, sweet dreams."

She hung up and he stayed on the phone till he heard a long beep. He sighed and hung the phone up and went to bed.

Jackie took a shower and then went to bed.

Both thought of the other as they drifted off to sleep, awaiting tomorrow's adventures.


	3. Why so easy?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

KKelso FFez DDonna EEric I got some reviews asking why she forgave him so easy here's why:

**Chapter 3 Why so easy?**

"Jackie how could you?" D

"I can't believe you gave into Hyde that easy!" E

"What's a matter with you today!" F

"Normally you trash talk him and cry about it why give in now!" K

You guessed it, Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso.

"Jackie why give in to Hyde the Dog? I thought you were waiting for me?" Kelso asked and looked liked a weasel too. "Michael you have Brooke and Betsy I can't be with you and you shouldn't want to be with me!" Jackie yelled shoving a finger in Kelso's face and shaking it at him like a mother does to a naughty kid. "I know that and I am _not_ going to leave either of them but who says I can't have a little Jackie on the side." Kelso wiggled his eyebrows and moved closer to Jackie, clearly making perverted gestures.

_SLAP!_

Jackie used her good strong arm form the shopping days to slap him hard against the face and was prepared to give him the telling off of his stupid life…but Fez beat her to it.

"Kelso you sick perverted son of a bitch! How could you disgrace poor little innocent Jackie! You should be sent to my homeland and made to do hard labor like all the untouchables that are Indians!" Fez yelled at the shocked idiot that we all know and love.

_**A/n: Indians as in India. I am studying it in Geography**_

"Ah ha so you're from India!" Eric said out of nowhere, or at least from the far end of the circle. "No but my people know of the pain they go through and right now Kelso deserves it and everything else he's going to get for his bad karma!" Fez stated as if it were as simple as that. "Damn it!" Eric went back to thinking about…….whatever he usually thinks about.

"Ok Jackie back to logically girl thinking." Donna said as she grabbed Jackie and they made a run for Donna's house leaving the boys to their circle. 30 seconds later and about a million breaths shorter Donna and Jackie walked into Donna's room and sat on her bed that, thank god, had new matching sheets that Jackie had gotten her weeks ago. Donna didn't think that she could put up with Jackie, Hyde, and sheets all in one little day. She was only human after all.

"Why did you give into Hyde that easy? He didn't and doesn't deserve your forgiveness. The only thing he deserves is a foot in his ass and a hand upside his head!" Jackie sighed after Donna had finished her lecture and looked directly at Donna to give her an answer.

Jackie had been prepared for anything and everything her friends had thrown back at her for her decision. Well for all of it except for what Michael had said. She laughed in her head, not daring to laugh out loud because of Donna, remembering what Fez had said to Michael.

"Donna remember when you and Eric broke up a long time ago?" Donna nodded her head and Jackie continued. "You guys got back together after Casey and forgave each other right?" Again the used to be red headed nodded and let Jackie go on. "You forgave each other out of pure love and that is so stronger than a stupid break-up or fight. That is why I forgave Steven, out of pure love." Donna was touched by Jackie's speech and the fact that she didn't say _like _more than necessary.

"Ok Jacks if you say so then I believe you. But if Hyde hurts you _again _I am so gonna kick his ass." Donna and Jackie laughed and joked for awhile then decided to watch a movie and eat some popcorn.

Donna and Jackie changed into their pajamas and made some popcorn. Jackie got comfy while Donna slipped in her favorite movie _Bring It On_.

As the movie was coming to an ending Jackie was slowly slipping into dream world and the only thing she heard was _I forgave Steven out of pure love_ repeating over and over inside her head in a creamy sort of way. And with those words she fell asleep.


	4. Two weeks Later

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Two weeks later**_

_**DON'T READ WHAT'S BELOW THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPSIODE EVER OF THAT 70'S SHOW!**_

_**I saw the last episode last week! Disappointed that Fez and her do end up together, but at least Eric and Donna got back to together!**_

_**I would love to take this time to thank:**_

_Pixie-chik_

_Fattywantapoptart_

_alittlesummerwine_

_maddancer73_

_allie416_

_coolteen92_

_AmbroInc._

_LoveMeStephan_

_**Thank you for your updates and please continue! The same goes for those who aren't mentioned!**_

_**I know I have skipped some things and I am sorry to those that are now mad!**_

"Jackie we have been to the stupid mall three times this week, I let you pick out my haircut and get rid of my beard, _and_ I let you pick out my new apartment! Haven't you forgiven me yet?" Hyde said as he walked into his new apartment with the wonderful Jackie behind him.

"No way! This is too much fun for me!" Jackie said as she sat down on the couch that he had in his apartment. Hyde's store had been so successful since they changed the name and location of it that he bought all new furniture and Jackie was living with him...in a separate room of course much to Hyde's disapproval.

It had been two weeks since Hyde had called her and that she went out with him on a date. Things had gone very well actually, much to everyone's surprise. They had even moved in together and were already decorating for Christmas that was 21 days away. The tree was up and lights were hanging on _both_ the inside and the outside of the apartment! They had been to the mall because they were buying Christmas presents for everyone, now they were going over all the presents that they had bought.

"So," Hyde said as he sat behind Jackie on the couch, who was on the floor getting all the presents out of the bag and handing them to Hyde, "we got Fez a gift card to Candy is US, Donna a lot of blank CD's for her to put her mixes on, Eric a more updated version of the Star Wars "action figures", Kelso a new helmet with the words BURN all other it, and Betsy got a new teddy-bear, and Brooke got "How To Deal With My Idiot Husband", Kitty and Red got a new pair of earplugs for all the times we're over there, my dad got a funny looking keychain for his new car, and Leo got "How to Make-up Excuses to the Police". I think we got all our friends, and I got your present yesterday."

"And I got yours the day before that!" Jackie said and clapped her hands. "We totally beat the holiday rush this year! Now all we have to do is decorate for the holidays and wrap the presents!"

"I vote that we wrap tonight and decorate tomorrow!" Hyde said as he left to get the wrapping paper without waiting for an answer knowing that she would agree to what ever let her go to sleep faster.

"I second that motion!" she said pulling the coffee table to the side making room for Hyde and herself and the presents.

Hyde walked into the room with the paper, scissors, tape, and Christmas tags. He set them down and then grabbed the fake boxes that they were going to put the presents into to fool the receivers. Hyde measured the box then cut the paper then handed it to Jackie who added that girl presence as she wrapped it beautifully, tagged it, signed it, and then gave a pen to Hyde so he could sign it.

They did this till all the presents were wrapped and they had only one more present was left. As Hyde measured it a little slower than usual he began to talk.

"So Jackie...are you happy?" he asked as he looked up at her. She was leaning against his leg and getting comfy.

"The happiest I've been in along time Steven." she replied sighing a sigh that was full of happiness and from being tired. He smiled and then asked another question.

"Do you trust me now Jacks?" he asked and stopped wrapping all together.

"I trust you, but I don't trust me." she said feeling the tears coming on.

"What do you mean?" he said getting concerned.

"Well...now that I trust you how do I know that you won't go off and do it all over again? How do I know that if Sam comes back that you won't kick me out? How do I know that you won't bail on me? How do I tell if you really love me? What if I'm making that wrong choice?" she said know sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Jacks...shhh shhh its ok shhh shhh," he said comfortably as he stroked her back and held her up as though she might fall without him holding her.

"I do love you and all you need to now is that one, I will never leave you and two, trust me and three, you will only sometimes choose wrong and this isn't one of the times." he said as he looked into her eyes that held so many unspoken words.

He let her cry until she felt better and then he kissed her forehead and then went back to wrapping packages. As Hyde was handing Jackie the last one he noticed she was asleep. He thought for a moment about where to put her.

_What if she has another break down in her room? I know that she won't come get me, but if I put her in my bed with me she'll have my head! I know I'll just put her in my bed and give her a different blanket to sleep with so she knows we didn't do anything._

And that's just what he did too. He set her on his bed above the blankets and got the pink blanket off her bed, covered her up with it, and then got under his own covers and fell fast asleep with the love of his life in his arms cuddling up to him as she slipped into dream world each dreaming of the other.

_**Ya Ya I know really short. But it is very late and I felt like I needed to update this story! I have neglected it a lot lately!**_

_**So sorry too! I am updating my other stories and I thought why not this one first? So here it is!**_

_**Please review and be kind!**_

_**ForgetMEalways**_


	5. Dear Readers

Dear valuable readers,

I am going to continue all my stories in a few days but for now they are on hold.

Unfortunately my dog who was like my little baby girl was ran over last night and I am too much of a nervous wreck to write any more for awhile.

In fact I usually write two or three poems a day and I can only seem to write sad/depressing ones. Sorry if this is inconvenient for any of you and I'll try to update in a few days.

I did love my dog. Her name was Hollie Marie and she was a all black husky and lab mix and we were going to breed her in a few days. I'll miss her very much and I might not get another dog for along time.

She was killed two miles away from my house in the country because she got loose while she was in my room and I was at my friend's house and could chase her down. It was in the night.

She was a beautiful and loyal dog, she was one in a billion.

RIP Hollie Marie!

Love you all,

ForgetMEalways 


	6. HURRY UP!

**Hey peeps sorry for not writing in a long time but it's been hard on me. Losing Hollie has been tough. Well time to end this story wit a fluffy chapter. Enjoy**!

_**I don't own That 70's Show! Don't sue the less fortunate.**_

**HURRY UP!**

_Two years later two days before Saint Valentines. (2/12/82) _

"HURRY YOUR ASS UP HERE STEVEN! I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN HERE AND WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE NOW!" Jackie screamed at her husband of one year.

Oh that's right, you don't know. Well let me break it down for ya.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxFLASHBACKxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_At Forman's house for a Christmas Party with all the gang and Kitty, Red, and Bob._

"Man the man keeps bringing us down with these damn Christmas songs! I say we take out this song and put in some Led Zeppelin because this is some crap" Hyde said as he made a step towards where the song was coming from. Suddenly a very short brunette stepped in front of his path and looked POed.

"Steven this is Christmas Eve and we will both listen to the music of the season and appreciate it! So stop frowning and please enjoy yourself." Jackie said as she straightened the tie that he wore "just this once" as he put it.

"Hey dollface can I talk to ya for a minute?" Hyde asked nervously looking around everywhere accept at her.

"Sure thing babe," she said with a grin that made him melt away. They walked into the basement that held all the wonderful memories and the not-so-good ones too.

He looked around at the things occupying the basement that held all their memories. He then looked at the couch and his chair. The couch that held his memories of her; the chair that only she could sit in and not make him mad.

His focus then fell on the clocks that were up in every room of the house, even his. The clocks were counting down till the moment Christmas came. It now read 1 minute till X-mas.

He had to do this quickly then, for his plan to work. He looked at Jackie who was looking at the chair they shared. Her eyes twinkled in the love-at-first-sight way. He smiled remembering the times they shared and most of all….of her.

He was so lost in thought he never realized that it was closing in on the plan that he had. He was going to do something drastic at 2 seconds till Christmas and wait for her answer. If she loved him the way he thought she did then by midnight they would be kissing.

He glanced at the clock and panicked. 20 seconds left! He had to hurry.

"Jackie you know how much I love you right?" Hyde asked slowly so to make it romantic.

"Yea babe," she replied looking at him curiously. He then glanced at the clock again. 14 seconds!

"And that I would do anything for you?" Hyde quickened his pace and glanced at the clock.

12

"Of course," she was getting even more curious about what he was doing.

"And that if you jumped I would jump?" Hyde was still at the same pace and was getting nervous.

11

"Yes, and even though I know you would never "jump" as you call it, yes." She was now very excited about where this was going.

"And that if you asked I wouldn't wear my glasses just in front of you?" Hyde was calming down a little bit.

9

"Well duh I know that." She was getting very anxious now.

"And that I love you so much that it hurts to think of you even thinking of someone else?" Hyde had this under control now.

6

"I would never even think of someone else! Your too you to give you up." She said even though she wasn't entirely sure what she had said made sense.

3

"Jackie Burkhart, will you be Mrs. Hyde?" Hyde closed his eyes waiting for the news as if expecting a slap.

1

Then without hesitation she answered with tears of joy, "Hell yea babe!" He threw his glasses at the couch and kissed her just in time.

0

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox End Flashback Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"STEVEN! HURRY THE HELL UP OR THIS KID WILL BE BORN HERE!" Jackie yelled and was already out the door when her husband ran down the stairs taking two at a time to ketch up with his wife that was going into labor at this moment!

"I'm coming Jacks! Hold your horses. I had to get our stuff for the hospital." Hyde had made it all the way down to the car and was waiting for her to get in.

"NOW SPEED STEVEN SPEED LIKE HELLS TRYING TO GRAB ME!" Jackie screamed as she buckled up and Hyde put the suitcase in the back seat.

"I'm gonna speed as fast as I can dollface! Now hold on!" And the sound of screeching tires was a heard and they were off.

**8 minutes later**

"Steven do you think you could've ran more stop lights and signs!" Jackie asked/yelled while making her way up to the hospital room that she was assigned.

"Have you called the gang yet?" she almost whispered because of the drugs they were giving her to wear of the pain.

"Yeah babe they're already here waiting for our kid." He gently kissed her as the drugs made her sleepy.

"Well sir," Jackie's doctor said, "it's more like kids." Hyde paled instantly.

He then looked back on how well his business was doing and laughed. He was now happier than he had been in…hours. After all every minute with Jackie was heaven; but her labor was pretty bad.

**36 hours later**

Hyde came in the waiting room where the gang was waiting to find out about the babies. They had been informed about everything, but not if the kids were ok.

Hyde looked tired. No man I mean really tired. He also looked really happy. He walked up to his friends waiting to bare them the news about his children. The things his and hers had made. They were special. Very special because, like Jackie, they were his.

"Well?" Donna, Eric, Fez, Kitty, Red, Kelso, and Brooke asked. Hyde smiled a smile that said he couldn't be happier even if he had meet Led Zeppelin himself.

"Well guys I got me a little Hyde and a little Jackie!" He said and laughed when they got terrified at the thought of a miniature Hyde and Jackie causing everyone terror. Then laughed at how much fun this would be…especially when Donna was pregnant with twins too! (They got married the same day Hyde and Jackie did, same church too)

"What are their names?" Fez asked with curiosity that could match a 5 year old.

"Well the little Hyde is named Jack Red Hyde and little Jackie is named Donna Kitty

Hyde. Like the names?" He smiled at their faces of shock.

"You named your kids after us?" Kitty, Donna, and Red asked shocked and so happy. (Well except for Red who you could still tell was happy)

"Of course, you guys did raise us more than our folks did. And we happen to love you more so go figure." Hyde said as he led them to the room where by now they could see his babies and his woman together.

Everyone was in tears of joy when they saw the babies. Even mean ol' Red was in tears at the sight of his almost grandkids. Poor Kitty was literally sobbing into Red at the sight of her family getting complete.

Jack had his dad's hair already; you could look and see dark brown curly hair by the handful already there. Little Donna looked the same except with her mom's hair and even more hair! They had their mom and dad's eyes. One was blue and the other green.

**(A/N: don't know if that is their eye color but hey I guessed.)**

"Ok," a nurse had said, "let's leave Mommy and Daddy alone with their new babies." And then she ushered them out of the room and smiled at the happy sight as she closed the soundproof door to let them have their privacy.

As Hyde smiled and kissed his new family on their heads. And looked at his new family and smiled at the thought of going home and making room for his two beautiful kids.

Donna looked at Hyde and Jackie and laughed at the memories of them fighting. Eric came up behind her and kissed her head and then her tummy. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled thinking the same thing she was.

"Wow," he said as they took one more glance at the new family and headed back to the waiting room, "I guess things are really changing around here."

_**THE END**_

Hope u liked it because that's it. I will update next weekend. I promise!

Love

forgetMEalways/Jamie


End file.
